Le secret de Virgo
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Les Chevaliers d'or, les Guerriers Divins, les Marinas et les Spectres sont revenus à la vie 10 mois après la fin de la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès où après une longue et fatiguant discussion entre Athéna, Poséidon, Odin et Hadès durant laquelle Zeuse a tranché: Tous reviendront à la vie et devront s'unir si la Terre serait menacée de nouveau! (SUSPENDUE)
1. Présentation

Le secret de Virgo

EXPLICATIONS

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à vous qui lisez ces quelques mots en ce moment même! Pour celles et ceux qui m'avaient laissé des reviews à ma fiction « Deux frères trop longtemps séparés », je vous rassure que je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de base!

Je me suis rendue compte que certains paragraphes étaient en gras alors qu'ils auraient du rester en 'normal', de plus je souhaite changé quelques petites choses notamment la maladie de mon OC numéro 1 qui n'était plus crédible à mes yeux!

Vous l'aurez compris l'histoire a changé de nom (je vous donnais un indice malgré moi) et quelques petites choses auront changées!

J'espère avoir été claire dans mes explications, sur ce...Voici mes OC:

 **_** Agniprava de Cassiopée est d'origine Indienne, a 16 ans, les cheveux longs et rouges et les yeux bleus très pâles. Comme le Chevalier d'or de la Vierge il médite très souvent et est vêtu de toge foncée. Il porte l'armure de Cassiopée!

_Alexander du Requin est Anglais, le cheveu blond et l'œil bleu foncé. Âgé de 19 ans il est avec Sans-Nom le plus âgé. Jeune homme cruel il est ouvertement raciste envers ses camarades qui ne sont pas de la « Race des purs »° Son armure ne fait pas partie des 88 constellations, mais faisait partie des Marinas, mais il a été chassé par Poséidon suite à de nombreux meurtres que le premier porteur à commis en tuant de sang sang froids ses frères d'armes!

_Sans-Nom de la Colombe est un jeune homme albinos amnésique. Comme Agniprava il porte les cheveux longs qu'il retient en un chignon haut afin de ne pas être dérangés durant les entraînements ou combats! Sa constellation protectrice est la Colombe!

_Hel du Miroir est l'unique femme du groupe! Belle jeune femme aux cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés et aux yeux oranges de 17 ans elle est la demi-sœur de deux Guerriers Divins! Son véritable prénom est Sunniva! Son armure est unique en son genre car elle provient d'Asgard! Aucunement connue, les parchemins racontent qu'une humaine aurait réussi à séduire Völund, Dieu Forgeron, et a obtenir de lui la réalisation d'une armure aussi puissante que celles des Guerriers Divins! Le véritable but de l'Humaine était de tuer le Couple Royal afin de devenir Reine! Ayant appris la nouvelle par une Walkyries Völund, fou de colère et de chagrin, voulut détruire l'armure qu'il avait crée pour celle qui prétendait l'aimer, mais ne réussit pas à la retrouver! Personne jusqu'à ce jour n'a jamais su où était cachée l'armure source de calomnie...

_Naku est un personnage qui se cache dans l'ombre, il est le chef d'Alexander et des autres!

°Chers lectrices/lecteurs et futurs fans, je vous rassure de suite! Étant moi-même une personne tolérante envers les gens de toutes horizons, je n'emploierai pas de mots vulgaires que tous racistes emploient! Je montrerai juste la mauvaise foi d'Alexander afin de ne choquer personne! J'espère que mes mots vous auront rassurés!

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci d'être venus, j'espère que mes explications vous auront rassuré(e)s! Passez une agréable journée/après-midi/soirée!***


	2. Chapitre 1

Le secret de Virgo

Source: Saint Seiya

Genre: Amitié + Aventure + Family

Couple: A découvrir!

Disclaimers: _Les personnages des Chevaliers du Zodiaque sont à Masami Kurumada, seul 4 personnages sont en ma possession! Si vous souhaitez me les emprunter, il suffit de me le demander!

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages et celles en gras et surlignées est qu'on insiste sur un mot!

Résumé: Les Chevaliers d'or, les Guerriers Divins, les Marinas et les Spectres sont revenus à la vie 10 mois après la fin de la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès où après une longue et fatiguant discussion entre Athéna, Poséidon, Odin et Hadès durant laquelle Zeus a tranché: Tous reviendront à la vie et devront s'unir si la Terre serait menacée de nouveau!

 ** ***Je remercie du fond du cœur**** **Scorpion-chan23** **[Os bonus (for Qwan'Hei): Compléments] et** **Edlweis** **[Qui peut le juger?]** **qui m'ont inspiré** **(e)** **s pour imaginer qui serait les fondateurs de la famille de Shaka! Merci beaucoup à vous deux! Et je regrette de ne pas vous avoir prévenues à temps, encore mille pardons!***

Chapitre 1

Quelque part en Égypte dans une chambre d'hôtel quatre personnes discutent ou plus exactement deux d'entre elles discutent tandis que la troisième médite dans la position du lotus, yeux clos, l'oreille attentive, alors que la quatrième regarde les étoiles par la fenêtre ouverte, semblant couper du monde.

-Qu'en pensez-vous les garçons? demande une voix de femme à l'intention du reste du groupe.

-Attaquer le Sanctuaire est une mauvaise idée. répond celui à la fenêtre sans se retourner. Depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès les Chevaliers ont triplé la garde, les rondes commencent plus tôt et se terminent plus tard.

-Tu crois qu'on est incapable de se battre, Sans Nom? prend la parole un homme d'une voix agressive, le visage mauvais.

-Les Guerriers Divins, les Marinas et les Spectres sont devenus alliés envers les protecteurs d'Athéna peu après leur retour à la vie. répond la silhouette en position du lotus.

-Ça change la donne. acquiesce la femme en tournant la tête vers l'homme agressif. Il nous faut changer de plan.

Tournant brusquement la tête vers le seul membre féminin du groupe l'homme la foudroie du regard, regard qui aurait donné des sueurs froides à un simple humain, mais la femme ne bronche pas, croisant simplement les bras sous sa poitrine, le défiant du regard.

-Pas question! tonne-t-il avec violence. On le maintient!

-Très bien. acquiesce la femme. Alors ne t'étonne pas si tu te fais cueillir par un Marina, mon cher Alexander.

Croisant les bras sur son torse le prénommé Alexander marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe. Trois heures plus tard la jeune femme a réussit à le convaincre d'écouter son plan:

-Le plan est très simple: Agniprava enfile sa perruque, retourne au Sanctuaire, va récolter quelques informations par-ci par-là et via l'une des colombes de Sans-Nom il nous transmets tout ce qu'on a besoin pour attaquer le Sanctuaire!

Le prénommé soupire silencieusement, se lève puis quitte la chambre sous le regard inquiet de l'homme à la fenêtre. Quittant l'hôtel il se dirige vers le Nil où insensible à la fraîcheur de la nuit et au vent jouant avec ses cheveux, il regarde le Fleuve Sacré.

 _Je ne peux reculer..._ _SA_ _vie est en danger!_ pense-t-il, furieux, les poings serrés. _Quant je pense qu'ils m'ont manipulé depuis le début! Pourtant je les connais depuis 4 ans, mais si Sans-Nom ne se serait confié à moi, jamais je n'aurai ouverts les yeux et serait devenu la pourriture que je joues depuis que j'ai 10 ans! Que faire? Oh, puissante Athéna! Que puis-je faire?_

Sortant de sous sa chemise un pendentif il l'ouvre délicatement et regarde le portrait. _Tu peux compter sur moi, je trouverai le moyen pour te sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel je t'ai mis. Même pour si pour cela je dois mettre ma vie en danger, je n'ai pas peur!_

-Agniprava?

Refermant brusquement son bijou l'appelé ne répond pas comme il ne se retourne pas. Une main se pose sur son épaule droite, il reconnaît la personne qui est derrière lui grâce au parfum floral qui embaume l'air.

-Jamais, je ne te laisserai seul, mon ami.

-Merci Sans-Nom.

Un silence confortable s'installe entre les deux jeunes hommes où seuls le vent et les clapotis du Nil troublent le calme. Tendrement, Sans-Nom caresse la chevelure de son ami tandis que son bras gauche entoure la taille d'Agniprava qui se laisse aller, calant son dos contre le torse de son aîné.

Pour un œil extérieur la proximité de Sans-Nom et d'Agniprava pourrait faire penser qu'ils sont en couple, mais le cœur des deux amis bat pour quelqu'un d'autre.

À plusieurs kilomètres du pays des Pharaons une silhouette n'a pas trouvé le sommeil. Se promenant sur le sable de la plage, l'âme en peine, la silhouette est dévorée par le chagrin et le questionnement. Cessant de marcher elle regarde la mer qui s'échoue doucement sur la plage alors que le vent marin joue avec sa chevelure

-Lancelot...murmure-t-elle la voix emplie de chagrin. Où es-tu, mon aimé?

Un sanglot lui blogue la gorge, les larmes roulent sur ses joues alors qu'un souvenir lui revient en tête:

FLASH-BACK:

C'est le printemps au Sanctuaire. Deux jeunes enfant de 6 ans s'entraînent durement sous l'œil satisfait de leur maître respectif qui sont une femme et un vieil homme.

-Lancelot et Nicol promettent d'être de puissants Chevaliers. fait remarquer la femme à son frère d'armes.

-Je suis d'accord, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. acquiesce l'autre.

-Que veux-tu dire? demande la femme Chevalier en fronçant des sourcils derrière son masque.

-La jeune Mayura a vu dans les étoiles que leur futur amour les détruira, mais j'ignore quel sens apporter à sa prédilection. répond le second.

 _Mayura ne s'est jamais trompée, mais connaissant Harukei°_ _il voudra savoir ce qu'il peut arriver à son disciple._ songe la femme Chevalier en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère d'armes. _Mais ce n'est pas bon pour lui, il aurait du accepter la demande de Shion-sama qui lui demandait de prendre sa retraire..._

-Je te remercie de te soucier de moi, Eiréné°, mais le vieil homme que je suis ne pourra changer. sourit avec reconnaissance Harukei. Dans ma longue vie j'ai eu beaucoup de disciples, mais Magnigoldo et Nicol sont ceux que j'ai le plus aimé comme des fils.

-Justement, Harukei, cet Amour pour Nicol t'honore, mais tu sembles oublier que tu as plus de 300 ans. Nicol n'est plus le bébé que tu as recueilli 6 ans auparavant.

-Je le sais fort bien, Eiréné, mais que veux-tu? Si je dois quitter ce monde, autant partir en sachant que Nicol sera bien entouré. Il est si jeune que ma mort pourrait le détruire avant même l'obtention d'Ara.

-Il le sera, vieille branche. acquiesce Eiréné en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. Il le sera.

Trois heures plus tard le disciple prénommé Nicol rentre à l'intérieur de la petite maison qui l'a vu grandir, se dirigeant vers la chambre de son maître où il trouve ce dernier paisiblement endormi dans son lit, le visage serein.

-Maître? Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger pendant votre sieste, mais...Maître?!

Nicol recule, effrayé. Quelques secondes plus tôt sa main a touché celle de son maître, mais en constatant qu'elle est aussi froide que de la glace il s'est reculé. Tombant à genoux le jeune garçon laisse libre à son chagrin tout en serrant entre ses mains une de celles de son vieux professeur.

C'est tard dans la soirée que Lancelot et Eiréné retrouvent Nicol dans la chambre du vieil homme, inquiets de ne pas les voir au banquet organisé par le Chevalier du Cancer. L'enfant prend son futur frères d'armes dans ses bras et sous l'acquiescement muet de son maître quitte la maisonnée où son ami a grandi.

Se dirigeant vers les maisons Zodiacales il les traverse en silence, son meilleur ami toujours endormi dans ses bras où après la montée il entre dans le treizième temple où Shion les reçoit dans ses appartements personnels.

Délicatement le futur Chevalier de la Colombe dépose son ami sur le lit du Pope qu'il recouvre de la couverture. Quittant la chambre le Grand Pope et Lancelot se dirigent vers le salon où un théière et deux tasses les attendent.

-Ainsi dont le vieil Hakurei est parti. prend la parole le représentant d'Athéna sur Terre en versant le thé dans les deux récipients.

L'enfant, muet, acquiesce, un œil en direction de la chambre popale tout en acceptant la tasse de thé.

-Dans quelques jours aura lieu le tournoi qui fera de Nicol et toi les prochains Chevaliers d'argent de l'Autel et de la Colombe. Entre-temps ton ami aura besoin de ta présence afin de surmonter son chagrin.

L'élève d'Eiréné garde le silence, avalant d'une traite la boisson chaude. Shion ne s'offusque pas du manque de réponse de l'enfant car Lancelot est connu pour être peu bavard car comme le futur Chevalier d'or du Verseau il n'est pas très doué pour montrer ses sentiments. Buvant une gorgée de thé l'adulte observe le petit garçon face à lui qui, le visage de glace, a toujours un œil tourné vers la chambre.

 _« L'Amour est peut être le plus noble des sentiments avec l'amitié, mais celui que Nicol et Gabriel ressentiront leur sera dangereux. »_ se souvient-il des paroles de Maruya.

Le chef des Chevaliers boit une deuxième gorgée, se rappelant des quelques souvenirs qu'il a du vieil homme, mais aussi des paroles que son prédécesseur prononçait après la mort d'un maître pour consoler l'élève endeuillé. L'arrivée d'Eiréné permet à Shion de redescendre sur Terre, il tourne la tête vers la femme Chevalier qui, après s'être inclinée, répond à la question silencieuse de son supérieur:

-J'ai amené le corps, il sera prêt pour demain matin.

-Très bien. acquiesce le Grand Pope. Dès demain nous organiserons les funérailles d'Harukei. À partir d'aujourd'hui tu t'occuperas de Nicol car Hakurei aurait souhaité qu'il finisse son entraînement.

-Très bien. acquiesce Eiréné. Il sera fait selon vos demandes.

Tournant la tête vers son élève Eiréné n'a pas besoin de lui dire quoique ce soit car l'enfant comprend le message, mais avant de partir il tourne la tête vers le représentant d'Athéna avec dans les yeux une faible lueur interrogative.

-Ton ami peut rester dormir cette nuit, sois sans crainte Lancelot. répond le maître de Mû.

Un faible acquiescement et maître et élève s'en vont retourner chez eux. La nouvelle de la mort du vieil Hakurei fait le tour du Sanctuaire car bien des Chevaliers appréciaient le vieil homme pour ses sages paroles et ses conseils.

-Venez demain, Nicol aura besoin de vos témoignages à tous. répète souvent Eiréné afin que l'enfant endeuillé ne soit seul durant la cérémonie.

Le lendemain à son réveil Nicol est insensible à la présence du Pope et celles de ses futur frères et sœurs d'armes car durant toute la cérémonie d'adieu ses larmes n'ont fait que couler

-Pour lui Seigneur Hakurei était bien plus qu'un maître. murmure Lancelot en regardant le cercueil face à lui.

-Tout le monde aimait Seigneur Hakurei car son Amour pour Nicol n'a jamais franchi les murs de leur maison. acquiesce un petit garçon aux longs cheveux couleur lavande.

Deux heures plus tard Chevaliers, disciples et gardes ont quitté le cimetière afin de laisser 13 enfants entourant l'élève du défunt qui continue de pleurer, blotti dans les bras de l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui lui caressent tendrement les cheveux.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

 _Neuf jours toi et moi avons obtenu nos armures, mais trois mois plus tard Saga disparaissait, ton maître mourrait en mission et Mû quittait le Sanctuaire._ songe Nicol. _Je l'ai suivi six jours après car j'avais remarqué l'étrange comportement du Pope qui n'était plus le même, mais aussi car tu n'étais pas revenu de missions et que le Sanctuaire t'a déclaré mort..._

Poussant un lourd soupir le Chevalier de l'Autel lève les yeux au ciel, regardant les étoiles scintiller de mille feux.

-Lancelot...Où que tu sois, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer! murmure-t-il d'une voix faible.

 _Je sais que tu n'es pas mort, que tu es sûrement quelque part sur Terre. Je te promets de te retrouver et de t'avouer mes sentiments!_

-Je savais que je te trouverai ici. entend-il une voix calme et amicale.

Se retournant Nicol voit s'avancer vers lui un homme à la longue chevelure couleur lavande, le regard violet, deux points de vie rouges à la place des sourcils.

-Mû...

Bien qu'une année sépare les deux hommes Nicol se jette dans les bras du Chevalier d'or qui l'enlace tendrement, comme un grand frère réconforte son benjamin.

-Pendant treize ans tu as recherché Lancelot et n'as jamais baissé les bras, ne renonces pas maintenant. murmure Mû d'une voix réconfortante. Je reste confiant en tes capacités, tu le retrouveras.

S'écartant légèrement de son ami Nicol pose son regard sur la mer, les joues délicatement pourpres. Pendant de longues minutes aucuns des deux hommes ne prend la parole, le regard tourné vers l'océan, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

-Depuis quelques temps, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Mû acquiesce, partageant le même avis que son ami Nicol.

-D'après Maître Shion une nouvelle bataille est sur le point d'éclater. déclare le Bélier d'or après un silence.

-Je prie pour que personne ne perde la vie...murmure Nicol, le cœur tremblant d'inquiétude.

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais comme je l'avais noté dans le chapitre 'Présentation' je suis quelqu'un de MÉGA lente à l'imagination qui fuit lorsque je dois trouver des attaques pour mes personnages!**

 **MAIS grâce à Poupoulebambou qui m'a aidé à trouver quelques attaques quelques temps après la publication de sa review! Ma grande, j'aurais encore besoin de tes services, si jamais tu es toujours partante pour m'aider, bien sûr!**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée à tous!***

°Hakurei et Eiréné ne sont pas à moi:

_Le premier apparaît dans Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, dans ma fiction il est comme Shion et Dohkô un Survivant de la Guerre, mais il a légué sa charge de Pope à Shion car il se contente depuis 250 ans de former les futurs Chevaliers de l'Autel!

_La seconde a été trouvé sur Internet, j'en informe son créateur que dans ma fiction elle est plus âgée que l'âge qui lui a donné et que ses attaques ne sont pas les mêmes afin de ne fâcher personne!


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir Joe! Si à l'avenir tu vois d'autres fautes, peux-tu me les signaler s'il te plaît? Car j'ai eu beau me relire, je ne les ai pas vues! Et désolée de te répondre que par le chapitre 2, chapitre que j'espère qu'il te plaira!**

 ** ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Avant toute chose, je tenais à remercier Poupoulebambou**** ** **et Scorion-chan 23 de leur aide si précieuse dans ma recherche d'attaques pour mes OC car sans elles, je crois que j'aurais abandonné l'histoire depuis longtemps! J'en profite aussi pour remercier Glacefraicheur pour son soutien suite à nos conversations par MP car j'avoue que mon imagination avait eu beaucoup de mal à revenir pour cette fiction!c'est pour quoi je ne vous remercierai jamais assez les filles, vous êtes géniales!*****

Chapitre 2  


À l'aéroport d'Athènes Spica de Phinée attend avec impatience le retour de son meilleur ami, parti en mission depuis 2 mois.

 _Franchement!_ peste le jeune homme à l'armure bleue. _Pourquoi Reda a-t-il refusé mon aide?! On est une équipe, par tous les Dieux!_

Une vingtaine de personnes sortent du quai de sortie jusqu'à s'agrandir et que le jeune Chevalier aperçoit son meilleur ami.

-Reda! Par ici!

Reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami Reda se dirige lentement vers lui, bousculant les gens qui l'empêchent d'avancer jusqu'à arriver face à son ami qui fronce des sourcils en le voyant.

Le bras gauche plâtré, un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre inférieure fendue et un bandage autour de la tête, voilà à quoi ressemble Reda Chevalier de bronze de Cassiopée!

-Je t'avais bien dis que j'aurais du t'accompagner! s'exclame Spica, furieux, en lui martelant le torse de son index. Regardes-toi, on dirait que tu t'es laissé faire!

-T'es pas ma mère, Spica! réplique avec le même ton Reda en dégageant la main de son ami. Le Pope disait seul et j'y suis allé seul! De toute façon t'aurais aussi morflé si t'avais du m'accompagner!

C'est dans un silence de plomb que les deux amis s'éloignent de l'aéroport pour le parking dans lequel les attendent Ikki à l'intérieur de la voiture achetée par Saori lors des déplacement entre le Sanctuaire et l'aéroport.

C'est dans un silence à couper au couteau que les trois Chevaliers retournent au Sanctuaire où Reda descend de voiture pour ensuite commencer la montée des Douze Maisons sans saluer qui que ce soit, sourd aux salutations polies et questions des Chevaliers d'or.

De fort mauvaise humeur Spica s'adosse à la carrosserie, bras croisés, une mine boudeuse aux lèvres.

-J'sais pas ce qu'il a bouffé ce matin, mais il m'énerve! grommelle-t-il.

Ikki sourit, amusé. Il sait le mal qu'ont fait Spica et Reda à son frère pendant leur six années d'entraînement sur l'Île d'Andromède, mais Albior lui a raconté qu'à chaque fois Shun faisait preuve de gentillesse et d'amabilité.

-Je n'avais jamais vu une telle douceur et une bonté d'âme parmi mes disciples avant l'arrivée de Shun sur l'Île. avait raconté le Chevalier d'argent. Plus d'une fois, je me suis interrogé sur Shun, me demandant si je devais intervenir et le renvoyer au Japon, mais à chaque fois ton frère a sut me surprendre!

-N'est-ce pas? avait sourit Ikki avec fierté. Moi aussi, il m'a beaucoup surpris lors de nos combats, mais mon plus grand étonnement avait été lorsqu'il avait su tenir tête à Hadès!

Muet, Albior avait acquiescé. _À quel jeu joues-tu Reda? Tu savais pourtant que jouer le rôle d'un garçon sans cœur ne te conviendrait pas et pourtant tu continues. Pourquoi? Quand vas-tu retrouver tes secrets?_

Arrivé au treizième temple Reda attend qu'on lui ouvre les doubles portes de la salle du trône. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard les portes s'ouvrent sur le Chevalier d'or de la Balance, le visage grave, l'œil luisant d'inquiétude.

Le maître de _Shiryū_ ne remarque pas le trouble du jeune Chevalier de bronze qui se reprend très vite, entrant dans la salle de trône, la tête haute, hautain.

S'avançant vers le Grand Pope Reda ne s'agenouille point devant le représentant de la Déesse Athéna sur Terre. Après tout les Chevaliers de Cassiopée et de Phinée sont connus pour être de véritables Bad Boys car ils ne respectent aucunes règles!

Plusieurs personnes se sont demandées comment Albior a put les supporter six ans sans leur arracher la tête ou les renvoyer de l'Île tellement ils sont arrogants et imbus d'eux-même! Parmi ces personnes Shion en fait partie. En voyant s'avancer vers lui le Chevalier de Cassiopée, il soupire, fatigué d'avance, le moral fort bas.

-Je t'écoute Chevalier. Comment s'est déroulé ta mission?

-L'oracle de Delphes avait vu juste. prend la parole Reda. Quatre personnes complotent pour attaquer le Sanctuaire dont un Guerrier Divin, un Marina et deux personnes qui sont restés dans l'ombre.

Aux mots ''Marina'' et ''Guerrier Divin'' Shion semble se réveiller! Intrigué, il force des sourcils.

-Le nom de ces personnes. se lève-t-il. Parle, Chevalier!

 _Pourrait me demander comment je vais? Naaan, pas un mot! Et après il prétend se conduire comme un père envers tous les Chevaliers! Mon œil, ouais!_

-Chevalier de Cassiopée! le rappel à l'ordre Shion en ayant remarqué que le jeune homme n'a pas entendu son ordre.

Loin d'être effrayé ou intimité par l'appel Reda redresse la tête, ennuyé.

-Ça va, pas besoin de hurler, j'suis pas sourd!

Se pinçant le nez, Shion essaye de retrouver son calme, de calmer ses envies de meurtre à l'égard du jeune insolent qui se trouve devant lui. _Du calme, Shion! Sois ''cool''! Respire un graaaaaaaaand coup! Allez, haut les cœurs!_

-Pardon, Chevalier. présente ses excuses le Pope. Je suis inquiet, un de vos frères d'armes est souffrant et personne n'arrive à poser un diagnostic clair.

Vue de l'extérieur Reda ne change pas d'air, il "accepte"° les excuses de son supérieur d'un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Cependant à l'intérieur de lui-même Reda est terriblement inquiet. Il sait les efforts que déploient Shion et Dōko, les recherches du Chevalier d'or du Verseau et la concoction de différents remède de la part du Bélier d'or.

 _Sa maladie a encore progressé..._ songe-t-il très inquiet.

Soupirant, Reda redresse les épaules, grimaçant lorsque la douleur à son bras se manifeste. Lorsque la douleur s'atténue, le Chevalier de Cassiopée prend la parole:

-Ces personnes se prénomment Alexander Marina du Requin et Hel Guerrier Divin du Miroir. J'ai cru comprendre que leur constellation ont été reniée par Poséidon et Odin suite à des méfaits commis par les premières personnes ayant porté ces armures.

-Des ennemis ayant été sous les ordres de Poséidon et du Représentant d'Odin, c'est très mauvais signe. Qu'en est-il des deux autres?

-C'est là où ça se corse! grimace le disciple d'Albior. J'ai pas pu les voir, même les entrapercevoir ou entendre leurs noms! Rien, nada!

 _Cela est fort inquiétant._ Songe Shion en se tenant le menton. _En dehors des missions Reda est un insupportable gamin arrogant ayant pas mal de défauts, mais lorsqu'il doit effectuer une mission d'espionnage lorsque Camus est occupé il est très doué._

Faisant face au Chevalier de Cassiopée le Pope lui autorise à partir après deux heures d'entretien. Quittant le treizième temple, Reda se dirige, non pas vers la maison où il cohabite avec Spica, mais vers la plage. Les étoiles commencent à scintiller dans le ciel, mais cela ne dérange pas Reda qui n'a pas fais attention à l'heure à laquelle il est revenu sur le sol grec et encore moins à celle où Ikki l'a ramené au Sanctuaire.

 _Probablement dans les 18 ou 19 heures..._ pense-t-il en haussant son épaule de valide.

Déployant légèrement son Cosmos il scanne les environs afin de s'assurer qu'il est seul. Ce qui est le cas. Ôtant ses chaussures et son haut avec difficulté Reda s'avance vers la mer où sans hésitation il plonge, tête la première!

 _Brr...Elle est glacée!_

Malgré son bras plâtré, Reda se met à nager avec ardeur, faisant fi de la douleur de son membre, triomphant des vagues sans problèmes. Quelques minutes de nages plus tard le Chevalier de Cassiopée se met sur le dos, regardant la voûte céleste, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Comme s'il serait devenu une autre personne!

 _Comment puis-je l'aider? Comment réussir cette mission sans pour autant tuer qui que ce soit? Un traître...Voilà comment les gens me nommeront si je commets la moindre erreur. Dieux de l'Olympe, si vous entendez mes prières, je vous en conjure, sauvez-le..._

 ** ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut car étrangement j'ai trouvé plus facile d'écrire sur un personnage ayant mauvais caractère, mais étant quand même une utilité pour le Sanctuaire! Qui parmi vous aurez une idée du Chevalier malade? Et quelle serait la maladie en question? Si maladie il y a, bien sûr! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis dans vos reviews!*****

°En réalité Reda montre qu'il en a rien à faire des excuses de Shion!


End file.
